


Rule Breaking

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gave Mack a sister, M/M, Season 3 theories, turns out he has a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack has three rules for himself when he infiltrates Coulson's SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/gifts).



> Prompt - FitzMack "And when the mountain's gotta move/ I push myself to circumvent it/And when I reach the other side/I see we've both been reinvented" (Kim Tillman & Silent Films, "Evelyn")

Mack accepts the assignment to infiltrate the other Shield led by Coulson from Gonzales with the plan to stay in the garage, listen, and not make any friends, beyond those he knows are loyal to the real Shield.

It’s only after Mack sees how everyone treats Fitz with the kid gloves that decides to break rule number three. He gets permission and takes some leave. No one is supposed to know they’re alive, but Mack needs a little more information and he’s got a sister that will have it. He keeps reminding himself of everything he’s seen.

His sister is pissed at him for two reasons, 1, because he let her think he was dead and 2. for asking about something that she could get in trouble for. She has a code of ethics that she’s supposed to adhere to, but she relents and gives him a starting place, before reminding him that Fitz needs an actual SLP. 

He googles everything she’s mentioned in their conversation about Fitz ‘Anoxia,’ ‘Anomia,’ ‘Traumatic Brian Injury,’ ‘Aphasia,’ and ‘Neural plasticity.’ He takes notes, mostly focusing on things he can do to improve communication and quietly suggests to his real and fake boss that maybe recruiting an SLP would be good thing, since with their line of work TBIs are likely to happen. Neither of them goes for it. Gonzales, at least, acknowledges that it’s a good idea, but they don’t have time right now.

He starts making overtures to Fitz and learns how to understand Fitz when his spoken communication falters. He knows that the real Fitz is there mentally, there’s just a roadblock between what Fitz is trying to say and what comes out. They have to find their way around that block and slowly they do.

Jemma comes back, but she doesn’t understand how to talk to Fitz. Mack can read the guilt in her eyes when she looks at him. Mack gradually breaks all his rules, except the listen one. Coulson is a grade A-asshole and Mack knows assholes, he genuinely enjoys Hunter’s company. He’s more than happy to take Coulson down, but he hates the way Fitz looks at him afterward. 

The two Shields are eventually merged. The inhumans defeated with Coulson losing his hand. Fitz tells him that Jemma agreed to date him and Mack knows he’s lost his chance. He lets it go.

Until they discover that Jemma has been possessed by the anti-Inhuman weapon. Mack is able to rebuild his friendship with Fitz while they’re running around finding new Inhumans, fighting off Ward’s Hydra, and dealing with a possessed Simmons who managed to resurrect and possess Trip. Once Simmons and Trip are de-possessed, they both decide to take some time away from the team.

Fitz takes Simmons’ leaving better, but then his recovery is doing well. He reports as much to his sister, who tells him to google ‘spontaneous recovery and brain injury.’ Mack quietly admits that Fitz definitely had some of that, there’s no way he was getting the appropriate therapy.

Fitz is better than he was and their friendship grows. It’s after Simmons comes back and they go on their date that Fitz finds him in the garage. Mack asks how his date was, because he hoped it went well and Fitz confesses that it wasn’t what he was expecting. Awkward and that Jemma still doesn’t know how to handle his idiosyncrasies. Fitz admits that he wished he had spent the evening with Mack. After Mack asks and is assured that Fitz doesn’t want nor will there won’t be another date with Simmons, Mack leans in and kisses him gently.

“Glad to hear it, Turbo,” Mack murmurs, pulling away.

Leo looks a little shocked as he reaches up and touches his lips. “You… me.”

“I kissed you, I like you,”

“But you’re not…” Leo started. “I’m not…”

“I’m gay, Turbo, have been all my life,” Mack replied. 

Leo frowned. “I don’t think I’m gay, but… I’m…” He snapped his finger.

“Attracted?”

“Yes, attracted to you,” Leo agreed, frowning.

“Maybe you’re mostly straight, have you ever been attracted to another guy?”

Fitz glanced away.

Mack smiled. “You have, who?”

“Ward.”

Mack blinks. “Man, your whole team had a Ward-boner, didn’t they?”

Leo laughs, but nods. It’s not like he can deny it. Mack knows Skye and May both had a thing with Ward. He wouldn’t be too surprised if Simmons had a crush on the man and he’s pretty sure that Ward reminded Coulson of someone that Coulson cared about.

“I like to think I’m a better choice than, Ward.”

“I don’t want to hurt you though, you’re my friend.”

Mack smiled. “I’m willing to risk it. If you want, lemme know. Okay?”

Leo nods and takes his leave. Missions happened. They met with a team of rogues from outer space, a group of heroes that were available for hire, and the Warriors Three, who were looking for Sif. 

They watched the Avengers and the Space Rogues battle another Alien for the fate of the planet and at some point. Leo’s hand slipped into his and when the fight was over, Leo kissed him in front of the whole team. No one seemed surprised when they announced they were a couple a week later.

Afterward, Hunter told Mack that he’d thought they’d been fucking since Fitz’s disastrous date with Simmons. Hunter was still an asshole.


End file.
